


WinterHawk AU One Shot

by Southernbell91



Series: Sebastian Stan Character One Shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernbell91/pseuds/Southernbell91
Summary: Winterhawk Mermaid AU One Shot
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Sebastian Stan Character One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789504
Kudos: 6





	WinterHawk AU One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is Cross posted from my Tumblr for a Request I had.

Bucky knelt down on the sandy beach, catching his breath from his morning run, the sun just now peeking over the horizon of the ocean in front of him. Something about this morning felt off, but he couldn’t put his finger on why. Shaking his head he made his way back towards his house, stopping when the sudden sound of splashing caught his attention. His beach was private, and the waves were calm this morning so the sound was foreign to him. Turning he startled to see something tangled in a net just at the water’s edge.Walking towards the creature he gently tried to sooth it.

“Hey, hey easy now, I’m gonna get you out of there.”

When the creature turned towards him he screamed, falling back on his ass in the sand, a human face looking back at him, tail clearly visible within the net throwing him off. Blinking a few times, the face behind the net pleading with him, Bucky moved slowly towards it again. 

“Hey pal, easy ok? I’m gonna release you. I just need you to stay calm. Do-do you understand me?”

Nodding the figured croaked out a “Yeah” his deep voice making bucky jump again.

“So, uh. What’s your name?” bucky Asked. Trying to make small talk while he gently untangled the netting, trying to not injure the creature.

“Clint, my friends call me Clint.” he answered hesitantly.

“Clint? It’s nice to meet you, I’m James, my friends call me Bucky.” 

“Bucky?”

Chuckling bucky nodded his head, unwrapping the net from his upper body freeing his arms. “Yeah my middle name is Buchanan it kinda stuck I guess.” 

Clint smiled up at bucky, moving his arms around stretching them feeling stiff, before he started helping untangle the net.

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, how did you end up like this?” Bucky asked eyeing Clint curiously.

Making a face Clint looked off towards the sea, sadness etched onto his face. 

“You uh, refuse to marry the king’s Daughter. He didn’t take too kindly to the rejection.” 

Looking at him sadly, Bucky nodded in understanding not wanting to pry into an obviously sensitive subject. He was surprised when Clint continued. 

“Yeah, he really didn’t appreciate finding me with one of his servants instead.” Shaking his head he looked up at Bucky a fake smile on his face. 

“But hey, what are you gonna do now huh? I’m who knows how far away from home, and there’s no telling what the King did to Him after he exiled me.” 

Clearing the last piece of netting from him, being cautious of his tail bucky gave him a soft sad smile putting his arm on his shoulder.

“Hey, trust me, I understand falling for someone that’s frowned on.”

He glanced towards his house, smiling thinking about Steve. 

“If you, uh, need a place to stay this beach is private you’re more than welcome. I have a huge bathtub too but I don’t know how well that would work out.”

It was Clints turn to chuckle and shake his head, his tail flipping lightly in the shallow water. 

“I appreciate that, really, but I have some friends out there probably looking for me. Thank you for freeing me James. Maybe once I find them, I can swim by and check up on you.”

Smiling Bucky nodded, pulling the net away to ensure he didn’t get trapped again. 

“I’d like that Clint, you’re welcome and hey, you take care ok, watch out for those fishing nets.”

Nodding, clint pushed off and sank deeper into the water, splashing bucky as he made his way out into the waves.

Bucky chuckled watching him swim away, wiping the water from his face. He looked back towards the house and rolled his eyes, there was no way in hell Steve was gonna believe this one.


End file.
